Morgan's Tales: Origin
by FEking83
Summary: This is the story of a little girl, where she came from, her Past, her Future, her Origin. Part 1 of a series of One-shot compilation about fem!Morgan.
1. Escape

Disclaimer: If I own this series, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is

A/N: Please review,any criticism will be appreciated.

please enjoy. Spoiler for Avatar identity .

P/S: I forgot, this is inspired by AlaAlbaEC's Future of Despair. Go read it, it's a good fic.

Update 5/26/2013:story edited.

6/29/2013:chapter edited

* * *

Awakening OST divine decree

"He's coming."

In a ruin, a girl was running with all her might. The wind I blowing her short black hair and her robes. Her boots stain with mud and blood. Sky rain hard on her and corpse of man and risen alike littered the ruin. Sound of armors rustling behind her made her hasten her step. Three enemies suddenly appeared in front of her. Wasting no time, she opens the tome in her arm and releases its power.

"Celica's Gale!"

Two pages of runes fly out and takes down two of the enemy. The third one with its sword lunges forward. The girl quickly rolls out-of-the-way and casts her magic again. The last one fell. She continues her escape toward The Gate. Behind her, sound of footsteps are getting louder.

"Dammit, they're closing in!"

The darkness of night and fog of rain limit her vision but her ears, trained over the year by Him, could pick up windy sound made by a pegasus. She dodges as a pegasus knight strikes from above, barely missing her side. "Ahh!" she grunt in pain and clutches the wound. The pegasus knight dives again, this time planing to hit. The girl immediately casts her spell. The flying Risen and it mount was blown out by wind. The girl continues until finally she see it. The unmistakable glow of blue and purple of the Otherworldly Gate stand before her eyes. And then He appeared.

The short hair which share the same color as hers. The blood-red eyes that has watched her every move. And the same smile he wears as the time he killed her mother. In front of her stands her "father" The Fell Dragon Grima.

"And where are you think you going young lady" he said.

"Anywhere away from you!" She shouts.

"Is that how you should treat your last living relative, Morgan?"  
"I have no other relatives left. Grandfather, auntie Aversa and my parents you killed all of them, you murdered my entire family!"

"Watch your mouth girl, you don't want to meet your weakling of a mother now do you?" It said

"Don't you dare insult my mother!" She took out her tome and attack.

"And I thought you would wanted to continue the legacy of your father" It then lunges forward.

"I'll finish your plan here and now monster!" She casts.

Her "father" moves forward. He weaves through the barrage like a demon. The blades of wind either miss him or failing to do any damage to him at all. She moves back slowly with her tome in her arm and kept on casting again and again. Finally her tome breaks.

"Foolish child, you think your pitiful skill can do anything to me" The Fell dragon laugh as it moves closer and closer to her.

"Who said I was thinking of killing you" Morgan smirk.

"What!" Grima yelled.

Morgan then jump backward then run… right into The Gate.

"You BITCH!" Enrage, Grima immediately launch its dark power toward the fleeing girl. As the dark purple flame fly straight to her just as she enter The Gate. Morgan took out two tomes one dark as night, the other bright as day and use it to blocks against the dragon's breath.

"No it can't be." The Fell Dragon realized.

"Naga and Loptyr, tomes of legendary dragons, these are the weapons that can defeat even the greatest army" She held her stance. "And combine with the breath of the Fell dragon it can destroy even a fake god like you!"

"You can't be thinking of doing that!" It shout with panicked in its voice, it instinct flaring out with all it might and it eyes widen in surprised.

"You'll kill yourself as well" Grima voice shuttered.

"Then I will."

For the first and last time in its life, Grima knows fear.

Morgan smirks then using all her power, she activates every runes in both Legendary tomes. As the mighty roar of Grima became louder, Light and Darkness encasing the entire island of the Otherworldly Gate with dragons powers and destroying everything in its path including the Fell Dragon Grima and The Gate.

* * *

Awakening OST this is not goodbye

As the portal to her world closed her vision begin to fade.

"It's over" she sighs.

Floating in the kaleidoscopic space between worlds, Morgan begin to lose consciousness.

"Grima is finally dead, your soul may rest in peace… father" An image of her father appeared before her as she speak.

"Everyone… I've done it, I defeated… Grima , big sis Morgan I… fulfilled… my… promised" Then images of Shepherds appeared in front of her from Chrom, Frederick,… to Owain, Yarne,… and an older looking Morgan.

Her sight becomes more hazy, the feeling of numbness begin to spread over her body. She tries weekly to reach out to the images of her friends and families as they started to disappeared one by one except for a single image of a women touch her hand with it own. Morgan could see a familiar warm smile of the person she love the most.

"Mo…ther…" she muttered.

"I'm proud of you, my precious little Morgan"

Then everything went black.

* * *

A/N:This the first part of my (if I could keep myself interested long enough)trilogy of one-shot compilation which include Awakening(take place during the game) and Elibe(what if? Morgan ended in Elibe instead of Ylisse)

This part: Origin will be about Morgan Bad Future/Original World telling her time before the main game.

Morgan inherit the Avatar hair here so her mother is the character you married in the game

The next chapter will about back story of this world

this chapter will be further edit until completion

and for those who read this far thank you and if you like this please review


	2. Point of Divergent

Point of Divergent

Disclaimer: If I own this series, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is

Never thought I made it to chapter two but here we are.

Now, back to your regular scheduled fic.

* * *

(Radiant Dawn OST Neutiquam Erro)

During the first Valmese campaign against Walhart the Conqueror, the Exalt Chrom died in battle. His death cause great panic within the Ylissian Alliance and its Vanguard force the Shepherds forcing the king's wife, now Commander of the Alliance to order a retreat.

Walhart army though strong in number couldn't restart an invasion to the Ylissian mainland due to the Alliance naval superiority combine with the genius tactical mind of Robin the Tactician. However, the loss of troops to either routing during the retreat or desertion after the death of the Exalt decreased the capability of the Alliance army considerably, causing a stalemate between the two forces that last for several years. Within these times, Walhart have crushed what left of the now broken resistance while the Ylissian Alliance prepare for its next campaign on Valmese land.

Finally after five years of preparation, under the banner of the Naga priestess Tiki, the tactical Grandmaster Robin and the mysterious "Marth" who wield the power of the legendary blade Falchion, the Second Valmese campaign begin.

Three years passed, Walhart the Conqueror was finally conquered. But peace ended as quickly as it came. The Grimleal reveal themselves and begin its conquest and revival of its Master the Fell Dragon Grima. The high cost of life became an advantage for the Grimleal as armies of Risen number in thousands begin to flood the land of both Valm and Ylisse. The Shepherds led by "Marth" launches an attack the on the Grimleal main force at the dragon table when tragedy befall. Most of the force defeated, "Marth" barely escape with his life, the Grandmaster lost, and the Fire Emblem stolen. From here begin The war of Dragons.

Several years later, the Shepherds Legacy under the guidance of Naga followed they're parents footstep united the world and fought back the Grimleal. Many victories were won and the movement reach it pinnacle after the news of the Emblem of Flame and its five Sacred Jewels has been retaken and were being delivered to the Exalt of Naga High Queen of Ylisse Lucina. But victory was came too late, the Fell Dragon was revived.

Under the command of a mysterious new general, Resistance forces was slaughtered by the now organized forces of Risen. After that, the delivery of the Emblem and Jewels were intercepted , what left of the Legacy including the last Exalt was killed.

But unexpectedly, the Fell dragon was destroyed by an unknown hero using an unknown power. Like puppet with they're strings cut, Risen fell. The last resistance mounted an attack on the Grimleal at their core and winning back the peace that was longed taken so long ago.

* * *

A/N:this is the basic history behind this world. This happen if Chrom died anytime after you arrive at Valm during the game.

And for those who read this far thank you and if you like this please review


	3. Farewell

Goodbye

Disclaimer: If I own this series, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is

Wow never thought I would get this far, oh well

So here's the next installment of Morgan's Tales:Origin

Too my current only reviewer Lord Destroyer thank you for your compliment, if you found any problem with the story please mention it in your review(to answer your question I married Lucina on my first playthrough and planning on marrying Severa when I start my next)

* * *

(Awakening OST: You may call me Marth)

Castle of Ylisstol, 6 months after the end of the second Valmese campaign.

"Father! Big sis!" A little girl with short black hair shouted.

"Morgan! What are you doing here." Her father, a tall men with black hair with went over to her.

"I'm seeing everybody off" Little Morgan said. " I also want to give this to you and sis"

In her little hands were two objects, a tear shape pendant and a red talisman.

"These look beautiful, did you made these yourself mini me." Her "big sister" said.

This woman is Morgan from the future but lost her memories on her way back. During the early days of the first Valmese campaign, King Chrom after meeting Lucina, send small groups of Shepherds to located all the children. Future Morgan was found the group led by Robin the Tactician himself in The Ruins of Time after the landing at Valm harbor. After the children of the present was born, the Legacy as they called themselves took up different names to not reveal their identity. Morgan chose the name Mark after the mythical tactician in popular tales.

"The Princess and I made them together." Little Morgan said happily.

"Is there one for mother?""Mark" asked.

"Uhm!" Morgan nod."I've already given it to her."

"Good girl!" the two Morgan giggle.

"Ok you two, time's up, we got Grimleals to slay."

"Yes sir!"They said in unison.

"Now mini me, could you promised me something."

"What is it super awesome me?"

"Kicked that dragon ass for me"

"Huh?" Morgan

"Please" Mark said with a big smile on her faced

"Okay!" The confused little girl answered.

"Let's go Mark. See you later Morgan" He left

"Yes father" Mark followed her father and whispered "Farewell"

* * *

(Awakening OST: Destiny(Ablaze) )

Ylisstol Courtyard

"Shepherds prepare to leave." shout the masked "Marth"

"Robin, how is everybody."

"Back to their eager selves" The tactician answered.

"Frederick, our troops"

"All our men are ready for combat, my lady" Said the knight.

"Laurent, Miriel"

"Supplies are restock, all weapon repaired or replaced and the mounts are ready to move at optimum speed." The brain duo replied

"Right, everyone, this is it. The main enemy forces is our target. Take them down and the war is ours. This victory will not just decide our present but also our future. So everyone..." She draws her sword, the Falchion once wielded by her father and shout" to Chrom! To Ylisse!"

The troops cheered with all their might as they ride toward the gate of the city ready to bring peace back.

* * *

(Awakening OST: Sorrow)

2 weeks later

"Princess, we have dire news" A soldier in blue rush in the room of Princess Lucina.

"What is it." said the young princess

"The Shepherds milady... The Shepherds was defeated."

"No... it can't be" Shock ran through the princess.

" I'm sorry milady"

"What happened?" The princess cried.

"A traitor my princess, a traitor compromised our forces"

"Who is it" Anger could be heard in her voice

"Unknown your Highness"

"Our casualties?Who's still alive."

"I'm sorry too say that Sir Robin Elite group which include the Queen, lady Mark and sir Frederick was wiped out. Lord "Marth" barely escape the slaughter and most of the Shepherds was killed."

"Thud" Behind the man, a little girl with short black hair was shaking. Her books fallen on floor, her mouth quivering, her eyes began to water."Father...Sis..."

"No... no... no no NO. Father, Sis it's not true, Lucy please tell me it's... not... true."

"Leave soldier" the Princess commanded with her shaken voice.

"Yes mila..." "Get Out!" Lucina yelled. The soldier hurried away

"Lucy please tell it's not true please, please..." Morgan's legs has already given away her pleading voice continue."Father said he'll see me later, he said he would... come...back."

"I'm sorry" the young princess embrace her friend "I'm sorry Morgan, I'm sorry..."

In each other arms, they cried.

That day, two little girls lost their smile.

* * *

A/n explanation time:

The battle in this chapter is basically chapter 29 but have a similar ending to Premonition while replacing Chrom with Lucina.

Also young!Lucina is 11 while Morgan is 8 (Lucina is born a year earlier here)

You know the drill, you like you review. Expert criticism is needed.


	4. Lost Hope

Disclaimer: If I own this series, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is.

To everyone who read this far thank you

To my reviewers. Thank you for sharing your opinion with me, I will continue improving my writing skill to give you better stories in the future.

Now, I present to you chapter 4 of this tragic tales

Morgan's Tales:Origin

Lost Hope

* * *

(Unlimited Blade Work OST: Unmei no yoru)

"Commander Morgan! They're here." A young soldier report

"Right! Tell everyone to move."

The game had begun.

"Everybody pair up with your partner!" The young soldier said.

"All of you remember the plan." I remind them.

The enemy has moved their piece.

"Weapons ready!" He shout

"Ready!"They shout

Now, it's our turn.

"**Charge**!"

* * *

6 years after the defeat at the Dragon Table, the Ylissian Alliance ,now the Light of Naga, regain their footing and began their countered offense. The now rebuild United Valmese army decided to allied themselves with the Light. Plegian nobles separated themselves from Grimleal and formed the Plegia Liberation Army also sided with the Light. For the first time since the formation of the United Akeanian Army by the Hero King Marth, the world has once again band together against a common foe. Under the leadership of the Exalt of Naga queen Lucina and her tactician,I Morgan, the War of Dragons was no longer a lost cause.

However, no matter how many victory we've won, with their master still alive, Risen continued to return. So by the order of the queen,the Legacy must take back the Emblem of Fire and the five Jewels. Seven of groups were sent out, five will retrieve the Jewels, one will retrieve the Emblem and the Largest-my group- will distract the enemy . So as the pieces began to move,the game is set, the operation now begin.

* * *

(Awakening OST: Expedition)

"Armor Knights hold your formation! Halberdier retreat for healing! Falcon Knights takes out the enemy caster and supports the Armor Knight. Dark Fliers begin bombard! ". I took out my tome and begin to cast. "Excalibur!"

The battle rages on around me as weapons and runes filled the land and air. Our part of the plan was simple, hold out as long as possible and buy as much time as needed for the other Groups to reach the border.

"Generals and Great Knights switch in for the Armors Knights. Cavalier protect the flanks. Warriors return to the back, Hero to the fronts."

The enemy though strong in numbers were very unorganized and lack any form of tactic beside swarming. Our forces manage to hold them down at our current position easily. Thanks to father's note from the Valmese Campaign I was able to create a suitable strategy for the situation at hand. But I wonder, what would happen if he was here.

" Dark Rider bombard enemy' Armors. Fliers retreat and resupply. Archers **Fire!**"

At my position in the sky, I could see everything on battlefield. Everything is going to plan.

" Father, please watch over us." I prayed.

"Commander Morgan!" A pegasus knight wearing the royal crest fly toward me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm bearing news from the others, they had reach the border pass and are currently returning to Ylisstol."

"Good work soldier, return to your position" I replied

"Yes mam!"

Looks like things going to work out. The war is finally ending.

I was wrong

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅!" An inhuman roar of an ancient monster filled the battlefield.

The operation has failed, Grima has returned.

* * *

A/N: and that it for chapter 4

to my reader what do you think about the first person perspective. Better? Worse? Could be better?

and the soundtrack: Good? Bad? Not important?

please review ／人 ◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

criticism appreciated


	5. Reunion

Reunion?

Disclaimer: If I own this series, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is.

I'm vack I mean back. Sorry to keep you waiting but I lost interest for a while but here's chapter 5 to are viewers.

Please enjoy.

* * *

(YouTube: watch?v=GXH64w5fiXc)

"How long has it been since that day." A girl with short black hair whisper.

"Dammit! We were so close, so damn close! Everything was going right for once and it... just... has... to... **FAILED**!." Her fist clench tight as she yelled.

The battle end with a total slaughter. Just with it with its roar alone, the Dark Dragon made soldiers cowered in fear. They were no match for it.

Nothing could scratch its scales, nothing could stop its breath. The last thing she remember was sight of its blood-red eyes.

"Ow" She groan.

"How am I still alive after that?" she wondered.

When she woke up, she was already in this dungeon. Her body was full of wound but the dangerous one was already treated by somebody but she couldn't find anyone within the dungeon. This make her suspicious.

"Why am I alive?"

"What am I thinking, there's no time for that, I've got to escape." Morgan shake her head as she approached the cell lock.

From the time she woke up, Morgan has already planned a breakout. Using what her Big Sis taught her, she pick the lock. If not for the darkness of the dungeon and her wound, she would have been out of here a few days .

"And done." The door opened and Morgan rushes out.

* * *

(Rebuild of Evangelion OST: The Aggressor)

"Castle Plegia, I should have known" Morgan muttered as she runs from her pursuer.

"Don't let her get away" Behind her, a Grimleal priest and small pack of Risen chase after her.

Morgan runs as fast as her body could allow. She knows her body can't last long enough to escape so she must take them out as fast as possible. Damn Risen sensitive nose, Morgan turns at the corner and stop.

"You got to be kidding me."

A dead end.

"Struggling won't get you anywhere, come with me or else." The priest say.

"Or else what."

"Suit your self. Restrain her!" He commanded.

Gotcha.

She bolts straight toward the enemy cleric, takes its staff, then jump back.

"Mend" Her wound began to disappeared.

"What!" The priest was caught off guard.

Using the staff as a club, she charges in again. The armor knight rushed at her with it axe. Morgan sidesteps the attack and aims for its arm. A resound crack. She went for the axe and chop it straight to the enemy's head.

One down

An archer take aim as two soldier attack. With the axe in hand, she rushes in. Parrying the first one, she slips behind the second and use it as a shield just as an arrow fly. She immediately takes the spear in the soldier hand ,takes both of them out and throws the spear at the archer before it can fire another shot.

Three more to go.

The hero strikes using its broadsword, she dodges most of it but she been put on defensive. Suddenly the other Risen, a myrmidon attacks her from behind. Morgan barely blocks it before the merc grabs her, the myrmidon aims for her with a stab but she dodges it and it hits her capture. Morgan kicks her enemy in the face and decapitate it using the broadsword.

"Waste!"

Before she could react, two blasts of dark magic send her to the wall.

"Restrain the wench." The priest ordered while smirking.

Two Risen that just arrive pin down her legs and arms.

"Let me teach you a lesson about listening to your elder." The priest approaches slowly as he took out a small dagger.

"What are you going to do?" she said with slight fear in her voice.

"You'll know soon enough."he said with disturbing smile on his face.

"Don't come any closer!" She began to panic.

"Hahahahahaha!"A disturbing laugh resound as the dagger came closer and closer.

"Stop...stop...!"

She suddenly cried " Father save me!"

"Flux"

The Grimleal was sent flying. The three Risen suddenly let her go and charge at the mysterious man in cloak. They were cut down within seconds.

"Who dare attack the me... ma-ma-ma-mas...Argh". With sword in the throat the Grimleal died.

* * *

(Madoka OST: Sis puella magica)

"Morgan" The cloaked man said.

"Wh-who are you and how do you know my name" Morgan now standing, holding with a knife in her hands.

"How could you forget me dear little Morgan." The man replied

"Don't play games with me" She shouted. The familiar voice of a man she thought was dead, she don't want to believe she's hearing it again.

"I'm serious Morgan. How can you forget the face of your own Father." He lowers his cloaked revealing that face.

"Fa-father. No you can't be him. My father is dead."She said

"Do you think your daddy is that weak kiddo."

"But.."

"Believe in your eyes, you know it true."He interrupted.

"Father!" She cried with tear flowing on her face.

"Yes dear, I'm here now, don't worry"He approaches her and held her in his arm.

"I miss you, I miss you a lot father"She cried in his chest as he comfort her.

"It's ok, everything gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright"

"Father"

Has she paid attention to his faced, Morgan would have seen an evil smile and blood-red eyes.

* * *

A/N: That's it for chapter 5

thank you for reading

please review ／人 ◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

criticism appreciated


End file.
